The Vampire's Book
by OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder
Summary: This is based off Interview With A Vampire, Alex is tired of standing in the shadows, she always had. She was never bothered by it til' Jasper not Twilight jasper died. now she is reaching out. Read as she does! R&R sorry suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

I just found this on my computer; I did it a while back so it might not be any good. I might (probably not) go on with it but what ever!

Thanks for reading!!!

-Bellatrix!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Vampire's Book

By Erika Isbell

"Ok, thank you. Next!"

I was so glad to get out of the small, cramped waiting room. Humans have so many mood changes and so many creepy, unpleasant, and disturbing thoughts it's not even funny. Hopefully there are only one or two people in the next room.

I took a deep breathe and stepped ahead into the small weakly lighted area. There was only one voice but it was quiet irritating.

_I am so bored I mean a story about you sitting in a chair for fifteen years is very… bizarre_. _I hope uh… Alexandra Samantha Mason is not 1) mean or 2) unsightly. I hope she is hot. And it would be cool to actually get her number and go out but that is if she is hot and maybe…._

I quickly got out of his mind as I slowed to a stop. Joy! Creepy, stalker dude!

But that might not be the case!

So I continued walked into the area. A gentleman was sitting in the heart of the room at a counter with a tape recorder and a note pad.

He was very anxious but when he looked at me his mood went from nervous to delight. He had a rather gorgeous face, mysterious brunette hair along the bottom of his ears with a bang across his face and a great fashion.

He reminded me a lot of Jasper but I didn't want to shed tears so I pushed that quickly out of my mind. He was staring at me in aw. '_Is she checking me out? Man, I hope she doesn't have a boy friend.'_

I knew I was gorgeous, Jasper constantly said so but I knew that was only the vampire blood in me.

I jumped a little when the door slammed behind me. I looked immediately at him.

He composed himself and looked down at what I assumed was a list. "Alexandra Samantha Mason?" the guy said gradually as I nodded my head, "Hi I am Mark Manson.", he said with a smile. _'Yes she knows my name and I wasn't even wearing my name tag!' _

He pointed to a chair as to inform me to sit. I nodded my head and sat down as I thought 'Wait what am I doing here? Am I really going to tell my incredibly long life story to a writer?'

"Ok" Mark started saying, "So do you believe that your life story is excellent enough for paper?" I thought for a second then nodded my head. '_Good cause I want to hear it.' _He thought then said, "Ok then, just first give me a couple of details so I can know more about you." he said then waited for me to finally have a word.

I thought for a second then said, "Um…. Ok a few main facts are I dance, play soccer, piano, volleyball, track and ride horses. Um…. I am from Rome, Italy."

'_How prefect can a girl be?'_

I thought I could get by without saying that I was vampire but that is the main part of the story so I said softly, "The next thing I am going to tell you is going to be hard for me to say but it is needed for the story…. I …. Am …..Not… Human." he stared at me like I was an idiot._ 'Of course she is hot, but nuts'._

"Ok thank you for sharing but I want an actual story. Next!" he didn't believe me. Of course.

This was the twenty-third author I had been to. I was not walking away without my story being told!

But then I thought I can just force him to pay attention. But, of course, that just made me chuckle. He sigh, "What? What in the world is so funny?!"

I took deep breathes to try to composed myself but that didn't work so I ended up screaming at him, "Of course you don't believe me! I thought just because you wrote that book about "mythical" creatures, that you would understand but I was wrong. YET AGAIN! You are just like every other writer that I have been to over the past centuries!"

He stared at me in alarm and whispered, "What are you?"

I knew I had to get on with it so I swiftly said it, "Vampire."

He chuckled and said, "Demonstrate it," so I climbed the wall until I was overturned and sat down on the ceiling. Mark looked at me with wide eyes and said "how do you want to start?"

I just smiled and said, "I am not going to force you. You know not all vampires are evil monsters." I started down from the ceiling and sat down again.

I heard his heart speeded up and he stuttered, "I…I…want to." I nodded my head in understanding. "Ok well I just have a few more questions before we start but some are about….." Mark's voice trailed off.

I ended his sentence, "Vampires?" He sighed and nodded his head. "It's ok, you know," I continued, "some vampires can't talk about being a leech but I can. So don't worry I can talk about anything you can or want to talk about."

He was getting more comfortable I could tell but was still not completely composed.

"Ok, then, first question", Mark started, "How young are you?"

"761 or 762, but who's counting?" I said with a smirk.

He wrote something down on the paper he had been holding then looked back at me and said, "Ok tell me some more fact like what does daylight do to you?"

"Burns us very slowly and painfully.", I answered coolly, this was easier then I thought.

"Ok, what about coffins?"

"They are just like beds with doors."

"Ok, um… what do you eat or drink?"

"That's one is an easy one, vampires can live on blood alone but I think that is disgusting and a waste, so I eat human food and drink water and wine.", I thought that I shouldn't mention that I was the only one that lives that way cause that would just scare him.

"Ok, do you run in packs or solo?" he continued saying. I starred at him in astonishment. He saw my face and said, "What? What did I say?"

"PACKS!" I screamed, "What do you _think_ I am an _animal_!" he opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him before he could, "Don't answer that. And no I am not an animal! Oh also for your information, we come and go in _families_ and or with our _mate_."

"I am significantly apologetic, Miss.", he said oh so graciously and respectfully.

He wrote a bit down again and said, "So where is your relatives and or companion?"

I looked downward "No one, I had a mate, his name was Jasper; he died protecting me." I said with a sob.


	2. author's note

Hey guys!!!

I am SOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSO sorry I have not been on lately! School has been really hard on me (im MIGHT slightly be FAILING!) and im changing schools so that's hard….. my horse just moved out to a new barn so my sister and I have been working off some of the board…… anyways I Am going to read my stories again(I forgot what was happening) and HOPEFULLY finish the stories…..okay well not finish but work on!

So look for your fav stories and updates!!!

Also I am thinking about a new story!! (bad idea I know!! I should probably finish my other stories but what eves!!! )

Love BELLATRIX!!!!


End file.
